Our First Kiss
by Allan Schnee
Summary: [OneShot] Todos sabemos como foi o primeiro beijo da Haruhi, embora tenha sido acidental... Mas e quanto ao primeiro beijo dos irmãos Hitachiin? [KaoruxHikaru]


Nota: Nenhuma das personagens dessa fanfic me pertencem ou eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por ter criado gêmeos tão perfeitos como Hikaru e Kaoru. Enjoy

** Our First Kiss **

Sentou na cama e inclinou sutilmente o corpo para trás, olhando para o teto, pensativo. Estava estranho desde quando acordara e, francamente, naquele momento, considerava-se estúpido: como poderia sentir falta de algo que nunca tivera? Fechou os olhos. Era terrível possuir aquela sensação. Desde sempre, a companhia de seu irmão era suficiente, porém, ainda lhe faltava qualquer coisa que demorou um pouco para descobrir. Julgou que o vazio que sentira de manhã poderia ser facilmente preenchido por alguns chocolates. Precisava de algo doce. Pousou suavemente os dedos sobre os lábios e suspirou. Que solidão era aquela? Intocado. Nunca experimentara nada igual, mas, dentro de si, ansiava para que alguém profanasse seus lábios em um doce beijo. Seria seu primeiro.

"Kaoru!" Sua linha de raciocínio fora subitamente interrompida pelo irmão, que subira na cama e o abraçara por trás "Vamos dormir?"

Estremeceu. Tal menção repentina de seu nome fizera com que seu coração batesse aceleradamente, fazendo-o ruborizar. Balançou a cabeça positivamente, levantando para puxar os lençóis e deitar. Seu irmão fizera o mesmo, em silêncio, apenas pensando em como formular certa pergunta. Na verdade, não havia mistério algum. Poderia apenas perguntar, de forma simples, se algo incomodava Kaoru.

"Isso é culpa do Tamaki?"

"O quê?"

"Não ligue para aquele "lorde" e para seu clube idiota. É bobagem... Eu sei que, por um momento, pensamos que ele poderia ser capaz de nos distinguir, mas... Não. Ele é apenas mais um... Agora o que importa é que temos um ao outro, né?"

"Hikaru..." sorriu, alegrando-se um pouco ao ver que seu irmão se preocupara ao vê-lo agindo de forma estranha "Obrigado. Obrigado mesmo... Mas não é isso".

"Não?" Olhou perplexo "Então... O que houve?"

Hikaru pôde ver, claramente dessa vez, o outro ruborizar até o último fio de cabelo, voltando a arrumar os lençóis, com as mãos trêmulas, e acabando apenas por gaguejar um "nada" pouco convincente. Kaoru sentou na cama e ajeitou os cabelos, um pouco incerto se deveria ou não falar sobre aquilo com seu irmão. Por mais próximos que fossem, seria, no mínimo, estranho. Hikaru também sentou e ficou em silêncio: poderia insistir, mas fora capaz de perceber que seu gêmeo estava refletindo sobre algo. Ambos respiraram fundo e um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do quarto. Kaoru mexeu os lábios tentando balbuciar qualquer coisa, chamando a atenção do outro.

"H-Hikaru..." Tencionou os ombros, um pouco ansioso "V... Você... Já beijou?"

"Ah?" Olhou extremamente surpreso com aquela pergunta totalmente inesperada, mas sorriu aliviado. Apesar da preocupação, era fofo ver Kaoru pensando naquilo – "Bobo. Se eu já tivesse beijado, obviamente eu contaria para você... Essa pergunta não faz sentido algum, principalmente por estarmos sempre juntos"

"Desculpe..." Era a resposta esperada. Era mais do que óbvio na verdade, mas fora o único jeito que Kaoru achara de entrar em tal assunto. Hikaru percebeu a hesitação de seu irmão para continuar, então, ele mesmo, dispôs-se a fazê-lo, do seu próprio jeito.

"Está curioso, KaoruChan?" Falou de forma infantil, mas com certa malícia. Não poderia perder aquela chance perfeita para brincar com seu irmão. "Nós... poderíamos tentar..."

"O quê?" – sentiu um arrepio por todo seu corpo. Seu coração disparara novamente.

"Você sabe..." como de costume, falou com o máximo de convicção que pôde para que seu irmão não o desacreditasse "Somos irmãos... Acho que não teria problema, apenas... treinar"

"Hikaru! N-Não diga coisas assim! Seu idiota!" Deitou bruscamente na cama e se cobriu, um pouco emburrado "Cretino, fica brincando assim comigo... Eu não deveria ter contado!"

"Calma, calma..." deitou-se ao lado do irmão enquanto ria "Fiquei me perguntando o que eu faria se você aceitasse... De qualquer forma, KaoChan, não fique esquentando a cabeça com isso. Afinal de contas, você provavelmente passará logo por essa experiência. As garotas nos adoram, você pode escolher quem quiser".

"Hm, talvez, mas... Eu gostaria que fosse com alguém especial, entende?" Sorriu meio constrangido "Pergunto-me com quem será..." fechou os olhos.

"Apenas tenha paciência, ta? Boa noite, Kaoru..."

"Boa noite..."

"Alguém especial, heim?" Hikaru pensou ao fechar os olhos. Sentiu-se extremamente incomodado com aquelas palavras. Era triste pensar que seu irmãozinho precisava de "mais alguém". Uma sutil, porém cruel, dor apertava-lhe o peito. Suspirou.

Era verdade... Por um momento quis arriscar, como uma brincadeira para que não se machucasse tanto depois, mas, mesmo assim, a negação de Kaoru acabara com as vagas esperanças que ainda possuía. "Que bobagem... Como se algo assim pudesse acontecer" franziu as sobrancelhas, angustiado. Ficou apenas com seus íntimos pensamentos para si, sonhando com seu primeiro beijo, frustrando-se cada vez mais ao saber que não compartilharia isto com o outro. Enquanto divagava e tentava dormir, Kaoru o observava silenciosamente. Seu rosto estava quente e sua respiração curta. Encarava o irmão como um espelho. Imaginava as diversas reações que o outro poderia vir a ter e perdia a coragem a cada momento. As palavras de Hikaru vagavam por sua mente: "Fiquei me perguntando o que eu faria se você aceitasse". Cruel... Permaneceu em silêncio apreciando, e desejando, os lábios do irmão. Engoliu seco. Tinha a leve impressão, causada pelo medo, de que o irmão ficaria insano por aquilo, mas... Algo falava mais alto. Um movimento. Um simples movimento e tudo se esclareceria. Não, não podia! Não tinha como aquilo dar certo! Ele não pod... Quando percebeu, já estava feito, como se tivesse sido empurrado. Os olhares se cruzaram em choque, mas os lábios não se desgrudaram. De repente os pensamentos de ambos pareciam ter entrado em completa sincronia. Fecharam os olhos e apenas sentiram cuidadosamente as batidas rápidas de seus corações, as mãos trêmulas e os pensamentos ansiosos... Um beijo terno, um beijo doce, apenas isso. Contudo, o beijo de alguém especial. Não havia mais nada faltando.

"Naquele momento... Eu não estava brincando. A verdade é que eu nunca tinha falado tão sério em toda minha vida" – Hikaru.

xxx

Bom... É isso. Espero, sinceramente, que tenham gostado. Depois vou passar essa fic para o inglês... By the way, comentários são bem vindos. Obrigada por ler até o final.

Hikaru and Kaoru 4Ever.


End file.
